daylightcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallin
"The Stories I was once told are coming true, and I shall follow them. Fascism is the true future of the world, and any who oppose will be removed from out future." Backstory: Wallen Wallace was born in the heart of Germany, and his parents were ones who stood belief in the old days of germany. When he was young. His parents would always tell him stories of the “Golden days” of German history. Stories about the war that happened over a century ago. About a man with a dream and how it was ruined by the Americans overseas. These stories would regain of a man named Adolf Hitler and his Nazi army and how they would lead Germany into greatness and into power of the world. For years his family would tell these stories, and they would stick with Wallen. He would be inspired, and he believed that in the future, we could also make Germany great again. As he grew, so did his belief that he would bring back the golden days. When he was 20, he joined a construction company, and he became their resident wall builder. For 20 years, he spent his time building some of the tallest, sturdiest, and structurally sound walls that Europe ever seen. He was credited and known for his work, and his overall jolly charm made him a household name in Berlin. During his time as a construction worker, he also started taking police training. He quickly grew through the ranks and became a great cop. At the Age of 40, Wallen was a widely known person in most of Germany. His wallwork could be seen all across Berlin and Germany itself, It could even be seen on Wallens back, as he liked to carry around small walls that he used like riot shields. His policing skills were top-notch, and he caught the attention of the President of Germany. Karl Swiltez. Karl asked Wallen to be part of his personal bodyguard. Not passing up an opportunity to be a part of Germany’s governmental circle and to be a man of the President, Wallen accepted. In the back of his head, he had realised that maybe his dream will come true, and maybe it is within reach. At the age of 48, news broke out of a fascist uprising happening across Europe. Wallen could not believe it so. His dream started coming true. The Nazis he heard from his stories were of the same alignment. However, Wallen heard of news that Germany would not uprise along with other countries, and Wallen wanted to change that. Wallen wanted to talk to karl personally, but he was interrupted to orders of riots in the streets. Karl ordered Wallen to amage the riots. He learned that they were rioting about Germany both joining and not joining the Fascist uprising, and the streets turned into a battlefield. Wallen took to fighting with the Pro-Fascist group, and when confronted by Karl about not doing anything about the rioteers, Wallen said that his dream was going to come true. He left Karl, and went to crowd control the riots and fight for a Fascist future of Germany that he always dreamed he could live in. Loadout Magnum Pistol * Damage - 30 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 1>5 Squares Wall Up * Effects: Wallin becomes a Wall on the current Square he is on. He cannot be damaged or forcefully moved spaces. He cannot move as long as he is a wall. At the beginning of Wallin's Turn, you may choose to cancel him being a wall. Ultimate: CHARGE! * Damage - 60 * Accuracy - 10 * Range - 1>8 Squares * Effects: Unlocks after 10 consecutive turns alive. Wallin moves up to 8 squares (or until he hits a wall) in a straight line, pushing back all enemy targets in his way. If any of his knocked back enemy targets hit a wall, then the movement stops. if any of the targets cannot be forcefully moved spaces, then the movement stops. Passive: The Wall * Wallin gains -1 Evasion, +5 Damage Reduction, and cannot be forcefully moved spaces Trivia *Wallin was originally going to be a member of Codex, but was written out on the grounds that "Seven foot tall burly Germans with walls cannot be stealthy" Category:Character Category:Pro-Fascist Regimine Category:Tank Category:Male